Schneeflocken
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Jedes Jahr eine neue Überraschung zu Weihnachten? Beneidenswert? Fragen wir Draco Malfoy, der jedes Jahr eine neue Weihnachtsüberraschung von und mit Harry Potter erlebt, er wird es anders sehen... [DM:HP] OneShot, Wunschgeschichte


**Schneeflocken**

Weihnachten - 1997

Es begann alles ganz harmlos.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich am Tag vor Weihnachten abends ins Bett gelegt, war eingeschlafen und dann in einer anscheinend total verrückt gewordenen Welt aufgewacht.

Es war Weihnachten 1997, als die Welt aus den Fugen geriet und sich nie wieder so drehte wie sie es sollte.

Er wachte erschrocken auf, als der Fußboden bebte, sein Nachttisch ein Stück von der Wand wegrüttelte und die Pfosten seines Bettes, wohl gemerkt aus schwerem altem Holz, leicht hin und her schwankten.

_Also entweder es gibt heute Morgen mal wieder Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück oder es ist Weihnachten_.

„Draco!"

Der dumpfe Schrei ließ ihn endgültig aus dem Schlaf erwachen.

„Wehe es ist nicht wichtig, sonst werden Köpfe rollen", knurrte Draco, als er seinen Kopf aus den Vorhängen steckte und verschlafen den Raum betrachtete.

„Es ist Weihnachten!", schallte die dumpfe Stimme durch das Zimmer und Greg und Vince kamen mit geröteten Gesichtern in die Mitte des Zimmers und musterten fröhlich ihren Kameraden. Ihre Betten sahen aus, als ob sie gerade eben noch ein Schauplatz eines Krieges waren und froh sein konnten, dass sie noch mehr oder weniger in Stand waren.

„Und? Ist das etwa der Grund, dass ihr hier so einen Krach macht? Wenn ja, dann kann ich auf Weihnachten verzichten. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche mit euch. Werdet endlich erwachsen."

Und wie jedes Jahr sahen ihn die beiden mit ihren kleinen Schweinsaugen ungläubig an und fragten sich wahrscheinlich, warum Draco nicht so gut drauf war wie sie. Draco verdrehte daraufhin wie jedes Jahr die Augen und versteckte sich wieder in seinem Bett.

Natürlich freute er sich auf Weihnachten. Aber das musste ja niemand wissen. Er wartete nur kurz auf die tummelnden Geräusche von Greg und Vince, die lachend den Raum verließen, und schlüpfte schnell aus dem Bett, sammelte seine Sachen ein und zog sich in Windeseile um. Dann schaute er kurz in den Spiegel und versteckte seine Aufregung hinter einer gelangweilten Maske der Vornehmlichkeit.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war er von der Dekoration überwältigt. Er keuchte und hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu setzen. So was hatte er noch nie gesehen. Zumindest nicht im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, der auch liebevoll „Schlangengrube" genannt wurde, und den mancher Hufflepuff nicht ohne den Schrecken seines Lebens verlassen hatte.

Er war gerade in Gedanken vertieft, ob sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum nicht in „Schlachthaus für Hufflepuff" umbenennen sollten, schließlich war das ja nicht nur unterhaltsam, sondern auch ein politisches Statement und durchaus eine Meinungsaussage, die die ganze Schule betraf, als ihn der Schlag traf. Es war kein körperlicher Schlag ins Gesicht oder in eine weitaus schmerzhaftere Gegend seines Körpers, aber wenn Draco nicht so mit dem größten Schrecken seines Slytherinlebens gedanklich beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich durchaus kurz gefragt, ob ihn dieser Anblick vielleicht doch impotent machen könnte.

Die Kellerräume waren mit tausend bunten schwebenden Kugeln geschmückt, dessen Farbe nicht nur miteinander kollidierten, sondern auch mit der Ausstattung des Raumes. In jeder Ecke waren mehrere Weihnachtsbäume aufgebaut, überladen mit komischen Dekosachen, dass Draco nur Fixierungssprüche in den Sinn kamen, die diese Bäume noch aufrecht halten konnte. Wenn man den Baum unter diesen großen Mengen vom verschiedenfarbigen Lametta, Holzspielzeug neben klaren Kristallkugeln und Tonnen von Süßigkeiten erkennen konnte, so konnte man sogar erahnen, dass selbst die Bäume in verschiedenen Farben gestaltet worden waren. Er erkannte auf Anhieb einen weißen und einen gelben Baum und fragte sich, wer auf die Idee gekommen war, einen Weihnachtsbaum gelb zu zaubern. Sollte der an gelben Schnee erinnern oder war das wieder so eine dämliche Muggeltradition, die er nicht verstand? Und wenn das so wäre, was tat so eine dämliche Muggeltradition in ihrem Muggel hassenden Gemeinschaftsraum?

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so viel Abscheulichkeit auf einmal gesehen. Wer hatte die Frechheit besessen, den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ausgerechnet in diesem schlechten Dekor zu hüllen?! Ein Blinder, dessen Blindenhund gerade im Urlaub war? Eine Puppenliebhaberin auf Wizardoblets (zurzeit die angesagteste Partydroge der Zaubererwelt)? Oder war ein schwuler arbeitsloser Innenarchitekt in diesem Raum Amok gelaufen?

Wenn Snape das sah, würde derjenige noch nicht mal für Babybrei zu gebrauchen sein, da hätte Draco seine Unschuld drauf verwetten können.

_Hey! Nicht lachen! Meine Unschuld ist mir sehr wichtig._

Er hörte das massenhafte zischende Einatmen seiner Slytherinfreunde und drehte sich zu ihnen um, um mit ihnen über den schlechten Geschmack des Dekorateurs abzulästern, aber seine Worte blieben für alle Zeit ungehört, als er die freudigen Gesichter seiner Kameraden sah.

Ein kindlicher Ausdruck des Staunens war bei jedem auf das Gesicht gemalt und das schimmernde Glänzen in ihren Augen erinnerte Draco eher an ein schlecht gespieltes Theaterstück als die Wirklichkeit. Langsam begann er zu glauben, dass er niemals aufgestanden wäre. Aber wenn er das nicht getan hätte, dann würden wir diese Geschichte hier nicht lesen können und die Autorin hat so richtig Lust, Draco leiden zu lassen!

„Kommt, Leute, das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein. Schaut euch doch mal um. Das ist geschmacklos und einfach nur… schlecht!"

„Du mochtest Weihnachten doch noch nie, also lass uns wenigstens unseren Spaß."

„Aber…", weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment ertönte ein mehrstimmiges lautes Zischen aller Anwesenden.

Draco sah seine Freunde ungläubig an. Das konnten sie doch nicht wirklich glauben. Er hatte immer Spaß an Weihnachten. Nur weil er es nicht offen zeigte, hieß das doch nicht, dass er keinen Spaß an Weihnachten hatte.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Gut, würde er jetzt halt nichts mehr sagen, das würde Snape sowieso schon machen. Dann konnte er ja immer noch lachen und seine Späße treiben. Jetzt konnte er einfach seine Geschenke auspacken und sich der Sachen erfreuen, die seine Familie ihm jedes Jahr geschickt hatte. Was würde es wohl dieses Jahr sein?

Er brauche langsam mal wieder einen neuen Besen. Der Nimbus 2001 war schließlich schon fünf Jahre alt. Im Zauberersport eine wirklich lange Zeit und das Gryffindorteam hatte schließlich Potter mit seinem Feuerblitz. Gerade zu Weihnachten war ein neues Modell auf dem Markt gekommen, vielleicht hatte jemand an ihn gedacht? Wofür hatte er sonst so viele Verwandte?

Wie jedes Jahr versuchte er, den vorfreudigen Schwung aus seinem Gang zu seinen Geschenken zu tilgen und wie jedes Jahr misslang es ihm. _Na gut, bekommt ja sowieso niemand mit. Diese Volltrottel bekommen sowieso nie was mit_.

Oft sahen alle den malfoyischen Berg des Geschenkewahns schon von weitem, wie auch dieses Jahr und Draco kniete schnell davor, um schon mal einen gewissen Überblick zu bekommen.

_Kurzer Blick: 41,24 Geschenke im Durchschnitt. Keine großen Geschenke. Kann alles sein. Nach einem kurzen Fühlcheck sind die meisten weich. Schlechtes Zeichen. Tante Chantalle hat dieses Jahr keins geschickt. Memo an mich: Der dummen Pute Stinkbomben zum St. Patrick's Day schicken. _

Nachdem Draco kurze Zeit vor dem Berg gesessen hatte, stürzte er sich kopfüber in den Berg und schlachtete das so vorsichtig verpackte Geschenkpapier innerhalb von Minuten ab. Und innerhalb dieser kurzen Minuten erwartete ihn ein Albtraum nach dem anderen. Nachdem er das zerrissene Papier auf einem Stapel gehäuft hatte, ertrank er in einem Berg aus Socken, Krawatten und Oberhemden. Ein neuer Mantel, neue Schuhe und eine neue Hose waren auch dabei und leicht apathisch hatte er noch das letzte ausgepackte Geschenk in seinen Fingern, eine neue Feder.

_Klamotten? Ich habe noch nie so viele Anziehsachen auf einmal bekommen. Meine Verwandten schenken mir Klamotten? Bin ich heute Morgen in der Hölle aufgewacht und habe es nicht mitbekommen? Was ist hier los? _

Mit brechenden Augen kniete er vor seiner Ausbeute und achtete wohlweislich darauf, nicht in einen kindischen Wutanfall auszubrechen.

Seine ganze Familie hatte ihm dieses Jahr Anziehsachen geschenkt. Alle! Wie konnte das nur passieren? Klar waren schon immer ein paar Filous dabei gewesen, die dachten, dass Hogwarts keine Heizung besaß und ihm warme Socken oder auch mal einen warmen Pullover schenkten, aber noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass wirklich alle seiner Verwandten ihm so etwas geschenkt hatten. Da war etwas an der Organisation gescheitert.

Mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck stürmte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste zwei glänzenden Kugeln in Rosa und Violett ausweichen, einen Erstsemester in einen weißen Weihnachtsbaum schubsen und Blaise Zabini mit dem Todesblick aus dem Weg starren, bis er zum Ausgang kam. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt; sobald die feuchtkalte Luft sein Gesicht traf und die schwere Steintür zurück in die Mauer glitt, machte er seiner Wut Luft.

Mit einem Aufschrei trat er gegen die nächstbeste Wand und musste feststellen, dass er nicht mehr annähernd so wütend sein konnte, wenn er Schmerzen hatte.

Stampfend und sehr schlechter Laune hinkte er zur Große Halle und machte sich über diese grausame Welt Gedanken. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so schlecht behandelt. Er war ein Malfoy und dementsprechend schon immer bevorzugt worden. Zugegeben, Potter hatte es oftmals doch geschafft, weil er einfach der Liebling der Lehrer, ausgenommen Snape, war und mit allem davonkam. Aber Draco wusste auch, dass er einige Sachen hatte, die Potter niemals haben würde. Eine Familie, auch wenn sie dieses Jahr bei weitem nicht so einen guten Eindruck auf Draco gemacht hatte. Reichtum, er hatte immer das Beste vom Tollsten und nicht ausgenudelte Klamotten, die aussahen, als seien sie von einem Walross mehr als tausend Mal getragen worden. Und das Wichtigste von allem: Charisma. Konnte Potter einen Raum betreten und jeden, der in ihm stand, wissen lassen, dass sie weniger Wert waren, als der Saucenfleck auf der Decke auf dem Tisch, an dem sie saßen? So was konnte nur ein Malfoy und darauf war er stolz.

Ja, so konnte man seine gute Laune wieder aufbauen, indem man Potter in Gedanken fertig machte._ Memo an mich: Sobald ich ihn sehe, ihm diese Sachen an den Kopf werfen!_

Auf dem Weg zu seinem wohlverdienten Weihnachtsfrühstück, bei dem er sich mit süßem Kakao ertränken wollte, kam ihm Snape entgegen. Als er ihn mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken begrüßte, hätte er schwören können, dass Snape ein Weihnachtslied vor sich her summte und einen Tannenzweig auf dem Revers seines Umhangs prangte und zwar so, dass ihn wirklich jeder sehen konnte. Draco blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich noch mal nach seinem Lehrer um und sah voller Entsetzen, dass die schwarze Fledermaus so was wie einen Hopser in seinen Schritten hatte. Nach jedem zweiten Schritt ließ er seinen ganzen Körper einmal in die Höhe wippen und Draco musste seine Augen schnell wieder auf den Weg vor sich richten, sonst würde er wimmernd zusammenbrechen und den großen Merlin anrufen, warum er diese Schmach an diesem Tag erleben musste.

War er die ganzen Jahre einfach nur ignorant gewesen oder hatte Snape erst vor kurzem seine Weihnachtsader entdeckt? Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern endlich seinen Kakao bekommen und versuchen, diesen Tag mit dem herben Süßgetränk zu übertünchen.

Als er die Große Halle betrat, war er überrascht, alles so vorzufinden, wie er es am Abend zuvor verlassen hatte und bedankte sich im Stillen bei Merlin, den er noch nicht mal vor zwei Minuten für alles verantwortlich gemacht hatte.

Langsam ging er zu dem Slytherintisch und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder, um die wenigen Mitschüler zu beobachten, die schon ihr Frühstück verschlangen. Es war noch viel zu früh und die meisten verbrachten wahrscheinlich noch Zeit mit ihren Geschenken.

Draco war das egal, er griff nach dem heißen Kakao, goss sich gleich zwei Becher damit voll und fügte jeweils zwei Löffel Zucker hinzu. Bedächtig und tief durchatmend schlürfte er seinen Kakao und versöhnte sich langsam wieder mit diesem verfluchten Tag.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem eine weiße Eule ihren Weg zu ihm fand und ein dicken großen Umschlag auf seinen Teller warf. Er hatte gerade noch den Trick „heißen Kakao durch die Nase" abwehren können und hustete die letzten Reste des Heißgetränks seine Kehle runter.

Andächtig nahm er den Umschlag auf und ließ ihn prüfend durch seine Finger gleiten, um zu entschlüsseln, wer ihm wohl noch ein Geschenk schickte. Vielleicht war es ja seine Mutter, die ihm erklärte, dass dieser Berg von Geschenken eigentlich für seinen verschollenen Zwilling in Nicaragua war und sie eigentlich viel bessere und schönere Geschenke für ihn hätten. Oder es war jemand aus seiner Verwandtschaft, dem es bereits jetzt schon Leid tat, dass er ihm schreckliche Unterwäsche geschenkt hatte. Oder es war seine Tante Chantalle, dessen Geschenk er dieses Jahr vermisste.

_Umschlag normal. Pergament. Dunkleres Weiß. Keine Anschrift. Kein Absender. Wiegt ungefähr 49,92 Gramm. Kein Parfum oder so was. Leichte Erhebung in der rechten unteren Ecke. _

Nach dem kurzen Betrachten des Umschlags machte Draco so wie mit allen seinen Geschenken kurzen Prozess. Das Papier flatterte von Draco ungehört auf seinen Teller, nur das leichte Scheppern und Klimpern interessierte ihn.

Ein kleiner Anhänger aus Silber lag so mir nichts dir nichts auf dem Tisch und machte den Eindruck, harmlos zu sein. Skeptisch begutachtete er dieses schlichte, aber nicht schlechte Geschenk, ohne es zu berühren. Es fehlte nur noch eine kleine Lederschnur und er hätte es sich umbinden können. Es war ein Symbol, wohl aus dem Keltischen, und recht geschmackvoll, dafür dass es so unscheinbar war. Bevor er sich zurück halten konnte, griffen seine neugierigen Finger danach und tasteten über die kühle glatte Oberfläche. Es war keine gute Arbeit, aber schlecht war sie auch nicht und wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm wundervoll stehen.

_Aber wenn man Draco Malfoy heißt, sieht man noch gut aus, wenn man nur einen Teewärmer über die wichtigsten Stellen des Körpers drapiert hätte. Ja, du bist gut._

Schnell wand er sich wieder seinem geheimnisvollen Geschenk zu und versuchte, herauszufinden, wer ihn dieses Jahr auf diesem für Weihnachten doch recht unüblichen Weg zu beschenken wählte. Schließlich wurden Geschenke immer unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt.

Letztendlich nahm er doch den Brief und las ihn.

Draco,

ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Gefühle beschreiben soll!  
Die drei Worte sind so abgegriffen und nicht genug!  
Vergiss, was man uns beigebracht hat, bevor wir zu alt dafür sind.  
Zeig mir lieber einen Garten, der in voller Blüte steht.

Lass uns einfach die Zeit vertrödeln  
und Hirngespinste in unseren Kopf jagen.

Ich brauche deinen Zauber, um mich an meinen zu erinnern.

Alles, was ich jemals war und heute bin,  
finde ich in deinen vollkommenen Augen.  
Sie sind alles, was ich sehen kann.  
Keine Ahnung, wo und wie das Ende sein wird.  
Ich weiß nur, dass sich die Dinge zwischen uns vielleicht nie ändern werden. 

Wenn ich hier liege,  
einfach nur hier liege, wirst du dich zu mir legen?  
Dann lassen wir die Welt hinter uns!

H.P.

_H.P.? Wer oder was ist bitteschön H.P.? Und wie kommt diese Person auf diese lächerliche Idee, ausgerechnet mir solch einen Brief zu schreiben?_

Draco überlegte, während er sich Kürbissaft in das Glas goss und Müsli in die Schüssel schaufelte.

_Ich kenne niemanden mit diesen Initialen, oder doch? H.P. … wer könnte das sein? Vielleicht jemand aus dem ersten oder zweiten Jahr? Vielleicht dieser kleine Wicht aus dem ersten... wie hieß er gleich noch? Harold Podger? _

Er sah sich kurz an dem langen Tisch um, während er die Milch in sein Müsli goss und erblickte den doch recht kleinen und schmächtigen Erstklässler, der gerade eben nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich seinen Zeigefinger in die Nase zu stecken.

_Nein, das ist unmöglich! Vielleicht Henriette Pilgrim aus dem Vierten?_

Wiederum sah er sich um und erblickte die recht große Schülerin, wie sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen nach Harry Potter umsah und aufgeregt mit ihnen unterhielt.

Mit dem ersten Bissen von seinem Müsli fiel es wie Schuppen aus den Haaren. Harry Potter!

_Nein, das ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Niemals würde mir Harry Potter so einen Brief schreiben... Das geht nicht. Das ist noch möglich._

Schnell suchten seine Augen den Gryffindortisch ab und blieben bei dem Besagten hängen. Da saß er. Harry Potter. Das Jungenwunder aus der Schule. Das Gryffindorvorzeigemodell. Alle Erstklässer strebten seinem Ansehen nach und sahen zu ihm auf.

Draco hasste ihn. Hasste ihn aus ganzem Herzen.

Harry Potter. Der hassenswerteste Mensch der ganzen Schule, der ganzen Zaubererwelt, auf dem ganzen Planeten. Oh, er hasste ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins und er genoss es.

Aber dieser Brief... Was machte er jetzt mit diesem Brief? Sollte er ihn benutzen, um Potter fertig zu machen? Aber vielleicht würde das auch sehr peinlich für ihn werden. Wollte er das wirklich riskieren?

Er war so tief in Gedanken, dass er die Bilder, die seine Augen zu seinem Gehirn transportierten, erst später registrierte. Er sah wohl die ganze Zeit auf den jungen Mann gegenüber dem langen Tisch von Slytherin und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Potter ihn beobachtete. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Hätte Draco noch Zweifel gehabt, wären sie spätestens jetzt zerschlagen worden.

Draco spürte nur noch, wie der Brief aus seinen Fingern gezerrt wurde und wie sich die wispernde helle Stimme von Pansy den Brief flüsternd selbst vor las. Draco konnte seine Augen nicht von Potter lassen. Er wusste nicht warum oder wieso, nur dass irgendwas in ihnen war, was ihn zu bannen schien. Potter schien noch nicht mal bemerkt zu haben, dass sein so persönlicher Brief die Hand gewechselt hatte.

Als Pansy aufhörte, zu wispern und flüstern, wagte Draco einen kurzen Blick zu ihr herüber. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens lag auf ihrem Gesicht und eine kurze weiche Emotion huschte wie ein Schatten durch ihren Blick. Aber das war nur kurz, denn dann verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem fiesen Grinsen.

Weihnachten 1998 – Hogwarts – Große Halle

Wenn Draco so zurückblickte, war das letzte Weihnachten wohl das schrecklichste, was Potter jemals hatte. Aber er war es auch selber schuld. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy so einen Brief zu schreiben? Draco schüttelte darüber immer noch den Kopf.

Er brauchte sich nicht mehr Gedanken über Potter machen. Er war jetzt hier Lehrer und würde Potter hoffentlich nie wieder sehen. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwann mal das Vergnügen, seine Kinder zu quälen, aber das würde noch dauern. Er hoffte es zumindest.

Er schaute sich kurz in der Großen Halle um und bedachte ein paar Schüler, vor allem die jüngeren, mit einem bitterbösen Blick. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben, wenn er dazu verdonnert war, sein Weihnachtsfest hier zu verbringen, dann bitte unter seinen Bedingungen. Es war nicht leicht, direkt nach seinem Abschluss an seiner eigenen Schule schon Lehrer zu werden, aber Draco hatte nicht nur das Wissen, sondern war einfach talentiert, wenn es um das Lehren ging.

Die Post kam in Form von nervigen Eulen in die Halle geschwirrt und mit einem Mal regnete es Päckchen, Briefe und Grußkarten. Draco rollte innerlich die Augen, jetzt würde die Menge gleich toben. Sie würden sich gegenseitig die Päckchen zeigen, ihren Kameraden vorlesen, was ihre Verwandten so schrieben, und leise freudige Schreie ausstoßen, wenn doch noch ein ersehntes Geschenk den Weg zu ihm oder ihr gefunden hatte.

_Und ich habe mal wieder nur unnütze Sachen von meiner ach so tollen Verwandtschaft bekommen! Topflappen?! Was hat sich Tante Alexia dabei nur gedacht?? Memo an mich: Zu ihrem Geburtstag einen Strauß Mohn schicken. Nicht zu vergessen, roten Mohn, gegen den ist sie besonders allergisch. _

Noch nicht mal Schnee, den er so abgöttisch liebte, konnte ihn aus seinem Tief rausziehen, weil es noch nicht mal Schnee gab. Es war Weihnachten und Hogwarts war schneelos, das war fast unmöglich. Leider nur fast.

Er war so tief in mürrischen Gedanken vertieft, dass er sich bei dem rauchigen Räuspern schon richtig erschreckte. Er drehte sich um und ließ vor Schreck seinen Müslilöffel in die volle Schüssel fallen und bespritzte sich mit Milch.

Da schwebte eine grüne fette Gestalt mit einer weißen griechischen Tunika, die zwar um seinen Körper gewickelt war, aber diesen mehr schlecht als recht bedeckte und mehr zeigte, als dass sie verbarg. Der braune Schatten um dessen Kinn und die rotumrandeten Augen ließen Draco vermuten, dass die Nacht wohl voll der Knüller gewesen war und dieser leise Hauch von abgestandenem Zigarrenrauch und schalem Bier ließ ihn fast würgen.

„Draco Malfoy?"

Er konnte einfach nur nicken und fast im selben Moment hätte er sich dafür schlagen können. Warum hat er nicht einfach so getan, als wäre er es nicht oder hätte auf Snape gezeigt?

Aber zu spät…

Dieses Ding kratzte sich noch einmal genüsslich am Hinterteil, bevor es richtig loslegte.

„Süßes für meinen Süßen,

Zucker für mein Honey,

Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen…"

Weihnachten 1999 – Hogwarts

Draco flog über die Bäume und Wiesen des weiten Landes. Der Himmel war blau und die Sicht zur Sonne war klar und warm. Die erfrischende Luft umschmeichelte seinen nackten Körper und die Aufregung ballte sich wie etwas Unverdauliches in seinem Magen und sandte immer wieder explosive Wellen durch seinen erregten Körper.

Er sah an sich runter und sah seinen bloßen Körper im Wind. Nur er und der Himmel. Kein Besen. Kein Zauberstab. Nur er und die sexuelle Spannung, die sich langsam, aber sicher in ihm aufbaute.

Ein Quietschen durchbrach die Stille in diesen luftigen Höhen. Er kam kurz ins Schwanken, aber nichts weiter passierte, also genoss er die Reise. Die Luft war aufgefüllt mit einer Stimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Sie schrie und rief ihm zu und Draco versuchte, herauszuhören, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte. Aber wie so oft in Träumen konnte er es nicht richtig erfassen.

Wieder dieses Quietschen, diesmal viel lauter als zuvor und viel störender und bevor sich Draco richtig besinnen konnte, fiel er. Er fiel und sah den Boden immer näher kommen.

Er schreckte hoch und kurz nachdem er seine Augen wirklich geöffnet hatte, lag er schon stöhnend auf dem Boden.

_Warum muss der Steinboden auch so hart sein? Verdammt, das gibt bestimmt viele blaue Flecke! Verdammt!!_

Dann hörte er wieder dieses komische Quietschen. Es war viel lauter als in seinem Traum und nach kurzem Überlegen konnte er sich auch mehr oder weniger gut vorstellen, was es sein sollte. Er hatte so was schon mal gehört, obwohl das schon länger her war…

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rappelte er sich vom Boden hoch und stand in seinen Pyjamas nun in seinem Schlafzimmer und versuchte, die Quelle dieses Krachs ausfindig zu machen.

Schnell stakste er noch etwas schlaftrunken zu seinem Fenster und starrte in die Kälte der Nacht hinein. Unten auf den Hogwartsgründen konnte er eine Gestalt erkennen.

Es war ein junger Mann mit verstrubbelten Haaren, einer Brille und einer Gitarre, die Dank Magie laut zu seinem Turmzimmer hoch schallte.

_Werde ich diesen miesen kleinen… grrr eigentlich nie los??? Ich hasse Gitarren! Vor allem, wenn es dunkel ist und ich lieber schlafen will! Hoffentlich sieht das bloß keiner..._

Just in diesem Moment erleuchteten mehrere Lichter in den verschiedenen Zimmern neben, über und unter seinem Fenster. Er spürte, wie sein linkes Augenlid anfing, zu zucken, als der Gesang einsetzte…

"The sea's evaporating, though it comes as no surprise  
These clouds we're seeing, they're explosions in the sky  
It seems its written, but we can't read between the lines

Hush, its okay, dry your eyes  
dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
dry your eyes   
Soulmate dry your eyes, 'cause soulmates never die

This one world vision turns us into compromise  
What is religion when its each other we despise  
Damn the government  
Damn their killing, damn their lies

Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes" 

Weihnachten 2000 – Hogwarts – Quidditchfeld

_Schottland. Sonnig. Meine Frisur sitzt. Sitze ausgerechnet am Weihnachtsmorgen auf dem Quidditch-Platz, weil es seit 153 Jahren nicht mehr so warm an Weihnachten war wie heute und diese kleinen dummen Biester nichts Besseres vorhaben, als Quidditch zu spielen. Und ich war der Dumme, der von dem Direktor auch noch als Erstes gesichtet und dann zur Aufsicht verdonnert wurde. Scheiße! _

Der Himmel war ein einziges Getummel aus schnellen Streifen, die versuchten, einen winzigen Punkt in kleine Kreise zu werfen und zwei weiteren kleinen Punkten auszuweichen oder mit kleinen Stäbchen wegzuschlagen. Draco liebte Quidditch, aber nur, wenn er es selbst spielte oder wenn es Profis spielten, aber bitte doch nicht diese billigen Amateure, die noch nicht mal alle aus den Häusermannschaften stammten, sondern einfach all diejenigen, die Lust hatten, zu spielen. Einer der Slytherins meinte grinsend, es sei ein Freundschaftsspiel. Zu seiner Zeit hätte es das nicht gegeben. Entweder Slytherin versus… was auch immer oder gar nichts.

Er starrte desinteressiert in das helle Blau, als er etwas Beunruhigendes entdeckte. Zuerst dachte er daran, dass es Quimby war, der mal wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren hatte und mit einem Affenzahn auf die Erde schoss und erst kurz vor dem Aufprall von Draco gerettet wurde.

_Memo an mich: Das Bild von dem Ausdruck seines Gesichtes noch in mein Denkarium verstauen; unter dem Motto: Die besten Momente meines Lebens. _

Aber als er merkte, dass dieser „Fall" viel zu kontrolliert vonstatten ging, kniff er seine Augen zusammen und versuchte, diesen rasanten Flieger zu erkennen. Es war kein Schüler, denn sie standen in der Luft wie dieser dumme Kojote, der immer wieder versuchte, dieses viel zu schnelle Hühnchen zu fangen und dann über die Klippe sprang, bestimmt eine unmögliche Minute in der Luft hang und bevor er fiel noch Zeit hatte, ein blödes Schild mit einem dummen Kommentar hochzuhalten. Was dachten sich die Muggel nur bei so einem Schwachsinn?

Nachdem er kurz von seinen eigenen Gedanken abgelenkt gewesen war, richtete er sie wieder auf diesen halsbrecherischen Flieger. Er trieb gerade die Schülerschar wie eine Herde dummer Schafe auseinander, indem er immer schneller werdend Eklipsen flog. Nachdem er sich innerlich kurz, aber zufrieden auf die Schulter klopfte und sich für diesen guten Vergleich lobte, beobachtete er weiterhin gebannt diesen Künstler auf seinem langen Stab (wer diese Zweideutigkeit erkannt hat, ist ein Ferkel! pfui).

Er drehte Runden, wie es nur ein Profi konnte. Er formte Loopings wie ein Weltstar. Er flog Formen, wie es nur wenige konnten. Er verwandelte den Himmel in ein Spektakel. An seiner Schädeldecke versuchte ein lästiges Klopfen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und bevor auch nur wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, formten seine Lippen die Worte:

„Harry Potter."

Und bevor auch nur noch ein weiteren gemeinen Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte, formten sich rosa Rauchschwaden am Himmel:

Harry loves Draco!

Draco spürte einen spektakulären Wutanfall in sich aufkeimen…

Weihnachten – 2006 – London – Winkelgasse

Draco stand in der Kälte mitten im Getümmel von Zauberern und Hexen und betrachtete seine Umgebung.

Er hatte es endlich geschafft, sich über Weihnachten freizunehmen und musste die Heerscharen von Kindern weder sehen noch beaufsichtigen. Er konnte endlich das an Weihnachten machen, was er wollte.

Ein gutes Buch in Ruhe lesen. Etwas trinken. Mit seinen Geschenken spielen und vielleicht auch mal wieder richtig ausgehen.

Und genau das tat er gerade. Er ging aus.

Er hatte sich wie viele andere in die engen Wege der Winkelgasse gestellt, hatte einen warmen Apfelwein in der Hand und freute sich über seine kurze, aber wohlverdiente Freiheit.

Das Weihnachtsfest in der Winkelgasse war immer etwas Besonderes und nicht nur aus Kinderaugen betrachtet.

Es war bereits dunkel und überall schwebten Lichter und erhellten den Weg. Die Menschen standen dicht beieinander, redeten, lachten und tranken die verschiedensten Dinge. Draco stand ein wenig abseits, dennoch fühlte er sich weder außen vorgelassen, noch gemieden. Die Weihnachtsstimmung hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und schlug auf seine Wangen nieder, die ein leichtes Rot zeigten und in seiner Gesichtsmuskulatur, die langsam wehtat, weil er es nicht mehr gewöhnt war, zu lächeln. Vor allem so lange zu lächeln.

Er dachte an die anderen Weihnachtstage zurück und wunderte sich. Wunderte sich darüber, warum er in den letzten Jahren nicht ein Wort oder einen peinlichen Auftritt von Potter gehört oder gesehen hatte. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Endlich hatte er seine Ruhe. Endlich konnte er Weihnachten so feiern wie er wollte. Ohne sich auf die Knochen zu blamieren oder besser gesagt blamieren zu lassen.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Schnee. Schon seit Jahren hatte es zu Weihnachten komischerweise keinen Schnee mehr gegeben. Dieses Jahr war es zwar sehr kalt, aber Schnee war nicht in Sicht. Es hatte sogar schon Schnee gegeben, aber nicht an Weihnachten. Es schmolz dahin, ohne nur ein kleine Spur von sich zurückzulassen. Draco konnte nicht beschreiben, warum ihn das so interessierte, schließlich war Schnee nur gefrorenes Wasser, das kalt und ekelig war, wenn man reinfiel. Er hasste Schneeballschlachten, Schnee machte die Füße kalt und bis vor ein paar Jahren hätte er sich gewünscht, in einem völlig schneefreien Gebiet zu leben. Aber jetzt, wo er ihn zu Weihnachten nicht hatte, vermisste er ihn umso mehr.

Er lehnte an den Häuserecke, hatte die Beine leicht verschränkt und betrachtete mit gefalteten Händen um die dampfende Tasse das rege Treiben der Menge.

In der Menge tauchte ein bekanntes Gesicht auf, wie in einem bösen Kindertraum wurden die Gesichtszüge immer klarer und weniger verschwommen, bis Harry Potter ganz und gar erkennbar vor ihm stand. Sein Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes immer noch recht jungenhaftes Gesicht aus und seine Augenbrauen wanderten bis hoch zu seinem Haaransatz, der wie immer kaum unter den strubbeligen Bergen von Haaren zu erkennen war.

Draco hielt den Atem an. Da war er wieder. Sein ganz persönlicher Weihnachtsschreck. Und da hatte Draco doch wirklich gedacht, er würde dieses Jahr nicht nur seinen Schülern aus dem Weg gehen können. Nein, Harry Potter konnte alles Unmögliche in nackte Tatsachen verwandeln und schämte sich dafür noch nicht mal!

Draco war entsetzt und starrte auf die Person vor sich. Er schluckte hörbar und er wusste instinktiv, dass er nun bestimmt wie eine Beute aussah, die genau erkannte, dass gleich das große böse Monster zuschlagen würde.

Der junge Mann lächelte ihn an und sagte dann, mehr im Vorbeigehen als wirklich von Auge zu Auge „fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco!" und ging wieder.

Der Moment war so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war und hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack in Dracos Mund. Irgendwas war gerade völlig falsch gelaufen!

Wo war bitte der affige Versuch, ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen? Wo war das peinliche Benehmen, was Potter immer an den Tag legte, wenn er genau wusste, dass hier die ganzen Augen der Zaubererwelt Dracos Scham sehen konnten? Wo war das kindische Verhalten, was Draco jedes Mal zur Weißglut trieb und explodieren ließ?

Das konnte doch nicht Potters Ernst sein?

Draco fühlte sich verletzt. Wieso hatte Potter ihn in den letzten Jahren immer in diese prekären Situationen gestürzt, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Folgen zu haben, um dann hier und jetzt einfach mit einem blöden „fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco" an ihm vorbeizurauschen? Warum hatte Potter sich dann in den letzten Jahren immer wieder zum Affen gemacht, wenn er nun in der Winkelgasse nicht die Initiative ergriff?

Waren die ach so tiefen Gefühle, von denen er immer so gerne lamentiert hatte, wieder verschwunden oder hatte er einfach besseres Entertainment? Hatte er ihn dann jemals wirklich geliebt? Wie konnte ein Mensch einfach so ablegen, wenn er vorher doch alle Schwüre dieser Welt geleistet hatte?

_Bin ich ihm wirklich so gleichgültig?_

Dracos Wut flatterte wie ein halblebendiger Fisch an frischer Luft in seinem Magen und kurz dachte er, er würde vor Wut gleich hier hinkotzen. Aber schnell besann er sich wieder, drehte sich in die Richtung, in der Potter verschwunden war und sah den besagten jungen Mann, wie er versuchte, sich einen Weg durch die Massen zu bahnen.

Mit schnellen Schritten war an seinem Ziel, packte Potter an seinem Ellbogen und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Warum tust du das, Potter?", schrie Draco ihn förmlich an.

„Was denn, Draco?", antwortete dieser ruhig.

„Na, das! Du gehst einfach an mir vorbei… wünschst mir fröhliche Weihnachten… und gehst einfach weiter… Wieso?"

„Wolltest du das nicht?"

„Ich will, dass…" _Ja... was will ich eigentlich?_ „dass du…" _Los, lass dir etwas einfallen!_ „dass du dich entschuldigst!" Draco konnte kaum fassen, dass er so einen Stuss von sich gab.

„Ich will mich nicht entschuldigen, denn ich weiß, da ist nichts Falsches dran. Habe keine Angst, da gibt es nichts zu befürchten, denn meine Gefühle für dich sind immer noch stark…"

_Angst? Angst?! Wovor denn? Malfoys haben keine Angst!! Dem zeige ich gleich, wie viel Angst ich habe Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen!_

Doch bevor Draco irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, war es schon passiert. Er wusste nicht wie, aber das war auch egal, denn Potters Lippen saugten jeden klaren Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn.

Hier stand er. Mitten im Getümmel der weihnachtlichen Winkelgasse und wurde von Harry Potter geküsst.

Eine kleine Stimme fragte ihn, warum ihm das auf einmal so wenig ausmachte. Manche Körperregionen jubelten sogar vor Freude und der Rest von ihm war einfach nur überwältigt von diesem Kuss.

Er war perfekt. Nicht zu aufdringlich. Nicht zu feucht. Die Zunge tat genau das, was sie machen sollte, und das leichte Seufzen von Potter setzte seine Nackenhaare unter Strom. Draco suchte an den Armen von seinem Gegenüber Halt und seine Füße stellten sich leicht auf seine Zehen, weil er so noch tiefer in den Kuss gleiten konnte.

Als der Kuss vorbei war, konnten seine Wimpern nur zucken, seine Augen nur starren und seine Finger sich nur tiefer in den dicken Stoff von Harrys Robe bohren. Zu mehr war er einfach nicht im Stande. Jegliche Kommentare waren im Keim erstickt und durch etwas Besseres ersetzt worden.

Draco spürte etwas Kaltes und Nasses an seiner Wange und als er einen kurzen neugierigen Blick in den Himmel riskierte, kamen ihm kleine und große Schneeflocken entgegen.

Schnee.

Leise und anmutig rieselte der Schnee zum Boden und versprach, die Welt mit Stille zu bedecken. Kurz schloss er die Augen und vergas alles um sich herum. Die Gasse. Die Leute. Harry Potter, der ihn immer noch in den Armen hielt.

Schnee.

Er hatte ihn so vermisst wie die Erde den Frühling nach einem schweren Winter.

Als er wieder auf Potter sah, waren bereits die ersten zarten Flocken in den wirren Strähnen des Schwarzhaarigen gefangen. Der erste, zarte weiße Schnee legte sich auf seine geröteten Wangen und schmolz zu warmem Wasser.

Draco sah erwartungsvoll in den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel und wie Federn flogen die Schneeflocken zu Boden. Sie ließen sich vom Wind wirbeln und trieben ihm in kreisenden Mustern entgegen. Leicht schwindelig von diesem Anblick sah er Potter wieder ins Gesicht.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich so liebe, Draco", flüsterte Potter leise, als wenn er den ersten Schnee dieses Jahres mit lauten Worten verscheuchen könnte.

Draco merkte, wie sich seine Stirnpartie langsam zusammenzog, als er über diese eigenartigen Worte nachdachte.

„Ich würde alles tun, um diesen Blick jemals auf mir zu spüren. Ich kann dich glücklich machen, Draco. Bitte, lass es mich versuchen."

Dracos Mund verschloss sich wie von einer fremden Macht geführt um den von Harry und ließ sich von dem Schnee und seinem Herzflattern davontragen. Es war wie Magie, nur viel schöner und der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihm diese Gefühle schenkte, ließ ihn innerlich ironisch schmunzeln.

Glück, ja, das würden sie brauchen. Sehr viel davon. Aber es war Weihnachten und keiner seiner Familie konnte ihm das Gefühl von Perfektion schenken wie Harry Potter. Und hatte nicht irgendwer mal gesagt, dass Weihnachten die Zeit der Wunder wäre?

Draco hatte es gefunden. Sein eigenes kleines Weihnachtswunder.


End file.
